Micaela
is the former 1st rank of the Hierarchy of Angels, one of Ilias's very first creations, the founder of Enrika, Lucifina’s older sister, and the aunt of Luka. Being a former Seraphim, and having commanded the angel army for almost eternity, she is an excellent strategist and warrior, mastering one of Heaven's ultimate skills - Sword of the Heavens, and was even able to deceive Ilias twice. Biography Monster Girl Quest trilogy Past Millions of years prior to the game's events, Micaela was born as the first offshoot of Ilias, followed by a younger sister, Lucifina. This was done to ease Ilias's fear of loneliness, though it did not help much and she turned to creating humans. 1,000 years prior, Ilias and Alice I (First) were in conflict and the former initiated the Great Monster Wars; Micaela spearheaded many assaults and crossed swords with Alice I's Six Ancestors, numerous times. Ilias eventually won the war by tricking Alice I and the Six Ancestors into sealing themselves, taking advantage that their constant fighting would destroy their creations and Ilias promised that she would not harm monsters. However, Ilias had no intention of keeping her promise, and Lucifina questioned Ilias's sanity and ultimately rebelled 500 years prior. Out of loyalty, Micaela was forced to hunt her down, but hesitated and allowed her to escape to the surface world. 30 years ago, Ilias finalized her plan and began the Slaughter of Remina, claiming the village was performing large scaled magical explosions. By this point, Micaela had enough and rebelled as well, leading her to retreat to the surface world and settled in Enrika while searching for her missing sister. Chapter 1 When meeting Luka for the first time, when he initially arrived in Enrika, she tells him to leave at first, as the village was only accepting traders/merchants, only to notice his Keepsake Ring and greet him warmly. Still rejecting him to enter the village, she says that she’ll speak to Luka when “the time is right”. Chapter 3 After Ilias revealed her wrath and laid siege against the entire world, Micaela transported the villagers of Ilias Village to Enrika. After Luka and Alice arrive to help fend off the invaders, Micaela appears at the very end, much to Rapunzel’s surprise, and her aura alone is enough to rout the remaining invaders. However, Micaela reveals that she was only bluffing; her powers have rusted drastically over time. Micaela reveals that Enrika is a hidden village for monsters and fallen angels, mostly comprised of elves, who did not want to partake in the war against humanity. Micaela also reveals herself to be one of those fallen angels, one of the very first along with her younger sister, Lucifina, and explains a very long story detailing about Ilias's birth and actions prior to the game's events. Luka finally realizes that his mother is one of the original fallen angels, and is the nephew of Micaela. She then explains about Luka's family; he is descended from Heinrich, with his father Marcellus as the carrier of his bloodline, which is what attracted Ilias to him, and feared what Ilias would do if Micaela told Luka the truth. Just then, Tamamo arrives, recognizing Micaela, but quickly informs Alice and Luka about the seals placed on them and then takes Alice to teach her Word of Dispel. Micaela then explains to Luka that since he is half-human, the divine power is taking its toll on him, then explains the skills presented. After he rests, he goes off to save the world from Ilias' forces, and Micaela wishes him well. Once Luka, Alice, and the Four Heavenly Knights battle Ilias, Micaela arrives near the climax of the battle and attacks Ilias with her Sword of the Heavens, dealing massive damage to the evil goddess. Micaela states that she lied about being unable to use her power, knowing that Ilias would overhear it. She claims that she is now out of power, but when Ilias tries to attack again, Micaela uses her Sword of the Heavens once more and states that she lied again. However, this time, Micaela is truly out of power and departs with the unconscious Granberia. A month later, after Ilias's defeat, Micaela still monitors Enrika to watch over Ilias's former subordinates who seek refuge. Gallery Monster Girl Quest Micaela01.jpg|Micaela as she appears in Chapter 3. Micaela02.jpg|Micaela smiling Micaela Ilias 001.jpg|Micaela unleashing her skill "Sword of the Heavens". Micaela Ilias 002.jpg|Micaela confronts Ilias. Micaela Ilias 003.jpg|Micaela fools Ilias. 1956.jpg 1957.jpg 1958.jpg 1959.jpg Screenshot (817).png|Alice and Micaela smiling in Ecstasy's NG+ mod Category:Angels Category:Artist: frfr Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Fallen Angels